percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 27
Dark Reflections-Chapter 27 "Ah crap." I groaned. My jacket had been torn thanks to the battle last night. I watched as it slowly stitched itself together. I sighed in relief, I'm so glad that I got my magical jacket from Aphrodite. I was about to put on my jacket, when I realised my light and dark blue jacket won't fit with my new "personality". I imagined my jacket changing colour, the dark blue turning into black, the light blue turning into grey and the white turning into sliver. And surprise, it did. Again, thank you Aphrodite. I put it on. And looked in the mirror in the infirmary, now I was never a vain person, but there's nothing wrong with being rebellious. Then I noticed my eye colour, once it was Bright Green, now it was a shade of dark brown. Then I realised something esle. "Oh god, I look like my Father." I had inherited his Jet-black hair, Dark tan skin and his cold but focused, dark brown eyes. I looked like a teenage version of James Fauns. Like father like son, I guess. I remembered I needed a ride. ''Hey Arkane can you hear me? ''I spoke to Arkane via reading minds. ''Yes. '' ''Get ready we're going to go. '' The last thing I wanted to do was to leave camp again, but I didn't belong here. There wasn't a cabin for Children of Nyx. I went to my cabin, oops sorry, ex-cabin, and scavenged what was left of my stuff. Three granola bars, a pack of marbles(Don't ask), few clothes and a group photo of Me, Dellilah and the Twins. It was the first time we met, three years ago. Me and Dellilah 13 and the twins were 11. I smiled and put it in my wallet. Next stop was the armoury. I searched through the weapons there. I took out a shotgun and pulled the pump. It worked perfectly. I also took, a load of bullets for it. Then I saw something at the very back of the armoury. It's blade was curved, it glowed with an eerie glow in the dark. The handle was long and nearly challenged me in height. I pulled it out and gave it a try. "A scythe huh? Sure why not." I touched the gem on the handle and it turned into a pencil. I put it in my pocket. I attached the shotgun to my weapon belt on my waist and the bag of shotgun shell in my bag that I slung over my shoulder. I walked to to the infirmary again. Took my sword, in ring form, the arms of Helios and the Cestus, in watch form. Then walked over to the twins, they were still sleeping. I kissed both on them on the forehead, I remember my Grandmother teaching me that if you kissed someone on the forehead, you bless them with your love. Then I put a note on their lap, it contained everything that I couldn't say in words. "Goodbye you two, take care of yourselves." I whispered. I walked out of the big house and towards the hill. "Where are you going my child?" I turned around, it was chiron, in centaur form. "Going away." "Why is it you never stay? Always coming for a day or two, then you leave again. Isn't camp your home?" "It isn't Chiron. There is no cabin for the children of Nyx. This is a camp for Olympian children, not protogenoi children." "Then, what about the twins? What will they do without their older brother?" "They can take care of themselves. Their strong. Plus I can stand seeing them, knowing that some day they're gonna grow old and I'll be the same." Chiron sighed. "I understand. Please take care of yourself if your leaving." "Okay Chiron." I continued walking then stopped. "Chiron, do you regret it? I mean immortalilty. Watching everyone you love die before you do. Waiting for heroes to come back home, but they never do. Do you regret it Chiron?" "No, I love teaching and that is what I will continue to do. I do grief over the loss of my campers. But still what's done is done. I move on and help new campers." "Okay Chiron." I continued walking. "Christopher." I stopped and turned around. "Don't be a stranger. This is your home. And I hope the next time you come back to camp, there is a cabin waiting for you." I smiled. "I hope so to Chiron." I walked up the hill where Arkane was waiting. He looked like a phantom horse, with his white-less sliver eyes, and mane that seemed to be made of smoke. "Master are you okay? Your injuries, perhaps you should rest more." Arkane said his voice full of worry. "I'm okay, seriously. Oh yeah why can I still understand you? I lost my abilities as Son of Poseidon, which included talking to horses." "I am a being of the night. You can communicate with Creatures of the night, you know." Personally it never struck me that I could do that. "Now where shall we ride master?" Arkane continued. "Okay stop with the 'master' thing. You don't have to be so formal. My names Arch-" I did it again. "Christopher, names Christopher." "Speaking of name I haven't properly introduced myself." He stamped his front foot in front of him and held his head up high, obviously trying to look majestic. "I am Arkane. Steed of the night chariot. The last shadowsteed in existence. And what may I ask is you name?" I laughed, for a horse he did have a sense of humour. "My name is Christopher Jayce Fauns. Son of Nyx. Nyx's arrow. Bringer of death and the kid that really wants to die right now." "Well we can't have that can we?" He signaled me to get on his back. I did. "You knew about didn't you? That I was a child of Nyx." "Of course I did. I can smell a child of Nyx when I see one." "Great now your saying I stink." "Well you kinda do CJ." "CJ? What we're making nicknames for each other now?" "Well, calling you Christopher is unoriginal. I prefer to be unique." "Alright Kane, lets go." And the both of us rode into the darkness of the night. I started this Journal as Achilles Scotts. Now I shall end it as Christopher Fauns. Now you know of the threat that is coming. I do not know what time period your reading this and whether the threat of Nyx and her plans has ended. I'm telling you now to be careful. Nyx is not some ordinary enemy. But if the threat is still here, find me, I'll will be your ally. Or if there is a new threat, I will be your ally as well. Remember I the fear of darkness that you have, as long as you have that fear.... you can find me. Goodbye and take care. The end. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire|Next book--------->]] *Author's note: Yay its the end! I hope you have had as much time reading it as much I have enjoyed writing it. Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 18:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page